


Реальная любовь и прочие чудеса

by WinterStoat



Category: Black Sails, Game of Thrones (TV), Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Love Actually (2003), Sherlock (TV), The Gentlemen (2019), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Тренер приехал в аэропорт встречать Рэймонда. Времени у него много, только и остается, что смотреть на людей
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Coach/Raymond Smith, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Реальная любовь и прочие чудеса

**Author's Note:**

> Это текст из пасхалок: никакого сюжета, просто встречи в аэропорту, как в фильме «Реальная любовь» - самом рождественском фильме из всех.  
> Я люблю аэропорты, люблю смотреть на людей и очень люблю кого-то встречать, кого сильно жду. И вообще чудесное ощущение – наблюдать, как вся эта жизнь вокруг тебя стремительно течет.  
> Всех с праздниками! И всем любви ))

Тренер собирался тщательнее обычного: одни только зубы чистил минут десять, наверное; побрился аккуратно, чтобы щетина, грозящая перерасти в бороду, была ровная как по линеечке; надел свежий спортивный костюм и даже кроссовки поменял – достал новые, которые Рэй подарил. Карапузы обещали закрыть зал и проследить, чтобы всё было тихо и спокойно. В первую очередь клялись следить за собой: никаких новых идей, никаких феерических проектов – потренировались и по домам, как приличные детки. Тренер помаялся ещё минут пять, понял, что от него нет никакого толка, и выехал пораньше. Всё равно пока пробки, не дай бог, пока заехать в «Принцессу Викторию» - пару сэндвичей захватить, мало ли, Рэй голодный, перелет долгий, а есть в самолете тот не станет ни за какие деньги мира, даже если это бизнес-класс.

И вот он сидел в кафешке в аэропорту, смотрел на людей и ждал. Все эти «мало ли, пробки», «мало ли, опоздаю» привели к тому, что до прибытия самолета Рэя осталась без малого пара часов.

Бугая с явно военной выправкой он сразу приметил. Сложно было не заметить такого верзилу. Его провожала какая-то пожилая леди: возраст там был ого-го, но как она держалась – молодые позавидуют. Тренер таких всегда уважал. Бугай вежливо улыбался, поцеловал на прощание руку, но было видно, что он уже порядком устал от щебетания. И как только леди свалила, он сразу как-то выдохнул и расслабился. Покрутил головой, увидел кафе, где сидел Тренер и решительно направился туда, посмотрев для начала на часы и на табло вылетов.

Легкий, в кожу въевшийся загар, какой-то слишком решительный вид и акцент, когда мужик кофе заказал сразу дали понять – американец. Он отодвинул стул, бросил рюкзак на соседний и достал телефон.

\- Денни! – приветствие получилось радостным и с каким-то облегченным выдохом. – И я рад тебя слышать.

Не то чтобы Тренер подслушивал, но американец сел за соседний столик и тут только глухой бы не услышал.

\- Я уже в аэропорту, да. Что? Да, проводила даже. Передала Рейчел и детям кучу подарков. Тебе тоже и попросила поцеловать за неё. Твоя бывшая тёща, конечно, женщина восхитительная, но я немного утомился. «Стив, ты то, Стив ты сё». Как тогда, помнишь?

Слушая ответ, этот, очевидно, Стив, прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь только на телефоне у уха. Вокруг век расползались мелкие счастливые морщинки.

\- Денни, Денни, Денни… - Стив покачал головой, - я так соскучился, что готов слушать твоё брюзжание весь полет. Но это невозможно. Так что лучше прекрати меня пилить и скажи, ты же сделал то печенье? Потому что всё, чего я сейчас хочу - это нормальный кофе, твое фирменное печенье Санты и тебя рядом.

Судя по улыбке до ушей, ответ Стиву понравился. Он прислушался к объявлению, допил кофе одним глотком и встал.

\- У меня началась регистрация. Договоришь о том, что воровать печеньки нехорошо попозже, ладно? Я приеду и очень внимательно тебя выслушаю. И, детка, - Стив закинул рюкзак на плечо, - я люблю тебя, Дэнно.

Тренеру стало немного неловко, так что он сделал вид, что в принципе ничего не слышит и отвернулся. А когда повернулся снова, верзила Стив почти затерялся в толпе, всё ещё держа телефон у уха.

В зоне прилета взгляд зацепился за высокую, очень красивую молодую девушку с огненно рыжими волосами. Она явно из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не начать подпрыгивать, когда из ворот стали выходить первые пассажиры прибывшего рейса. Ей навстречу выбежала маленькая брюнетка, шустрая и такая же нетерпеливая в движениях. Сумка полетела на пол, они обнялись, и Тренер просто залюбовался – то ли подруги, то ли сестры. Не похожи, вроде. А, с другой стороны, что-то было в них общее. К ним почти сразу подошел здоровый мужик с ожогом на половину лица. Мелкая стукнулась с ним кулаками вместо приветствия, расстегнула куртку и вытащила медаль – золотую на шелковой ленте. Рыжая хоть и фыркнула, но явно светилась от гордости. Мужик подхватил сумки, обнял ее за плечи, кивнул мелкой, и вся компания двинулась к выходу.

Больше пока никто необычный Тренеру на глаза не попался. Он допил чай, посмотрел на телефон - сообщений не было, кроме как от Карапузов. Детки старательно сфотографировали убранный и украшенный к Рождеству зал и закрытую дверь. Посмотрел прогноз погоды – через час обещали снегопад, но умеренный. И слава богу. Вот Рэй прилетит, тогда могут хоть неумеренный начинать, а пока не надо бы.

Тренер снова поднял голову и посмотрел на меню над баром – подумал, может ещё чаю взять или не стоит. Времени у него было дофига.

У стойки с таким же скучающим видом прохаживался парень. Длинные кудрявые волосы были забраны в низкий хвост, весь в черном, в коже, на руке поблескивали массивные кольца. Может рокер какой, может байкер. Тренер не разбирался во всех этих делах. Но парню шло, смотрелось как родное, без пафоса. Только светлые, нереального лазоревого цвета глаза привлекали внимание – таких ярких глаз Тренер никогда не видел.

Когда в дальнем конце зала вдруг зашумела компания, и кто-то крикнул «Флинт!», парень дернулся, мгновенно повернулся на выкрик, будто гончая. И стремительно вышел из кафе, так ничего и не купив. Тренер машинально вытянулся, чтобы лучше видеть: по тому, как кудрявый резко остановился, а крепкий, лысый, с аккуратной бородкой, рыжий мужик так же тормознулся в ответ, как оба сухо кивнули друг другу и старательно делали вид, что один другого не замечает, но держались совсем близко, едва не касаясь руками, стало ясно, что кому-то надо уже поговорить по душам и не тянуть кота за яйца. Уж Тренер в этом толк знал: они с Рэем танцевали, танцевали, пока, наконец, не сообразили поговорить и потрахаться. Этим двоим тоже пора было задуматься.

Тренер усмехнулся, покачал головой. Снова проверил время. Решился на ещё одну чашку чая.

В аэропорту было шумно, но как-то уютно шумно. Сновал народ, кто-то радостно улетал, кто-то кого-то встречал. Люди шли мимо, как будто сквозь него. Тренер смотрел, смотрел, и нетерпеливая нервозность, которая изводила его с самого утра, понемногу успокаивалась, сменяясь теплым чувством ожидания.

Оставалось совсем немного до прилета Рэя.

Мимо пронесся какой-то мужик, только дорогущее пальто за спиной взметнулось. Он не глядя шел сквозь толпу, уткнувшись в телефон и только чудом никого не задевая. Подошел к низенькому незаметному блондину, окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, поставил сумку на пол, сунул телефон в карман, обнял ладонями лицо, нагнулся поцеловать растерянного и буквально светящего от смущения и счастья мужика. Тот охотно целовался в ответ, но всё-таки отстранился, стараясь соблюдать приличия, повел глазами по сторонам, алея даже ушами и, поправив шарф на своем парне, что-то сказал. Высокий поморщился, махнул рукой, словно отгонял назойливое насекомое и тут же уткнулся в телефон, который хрен знает когда успел достать из кармана. Отвечая на звонок, он стремительно шагал своими длинными журавлиными ногами к выходу, нимало не интересуясь только что зацелованным до алого цвета любовником. Блондин закатил глаза, подхватил оставленную сумку и пошел следом. На лице у него застыла забавная смесь возмущения и любви.

Тренер хмыкнул: кого только не увидишь, конечно.

Высокого седого мужика встречала девочка-подросток и молодой парнишка, с гитарным чехлом за спиной. Оба явно были не прочь повиснуть на его плечах от радости. Впрочем, девчонка не постеснялась так сделать, а гитарист только боднул головой в плечо, обнимая сбоку.

Другой мужик со всклокоченной бородищей, рыжий как неизвестно что, в странной меховой то ли куртке, то ли шубе, влюблено смотрел на высокую, гораздо выше его самого, женщину такого сурового вида, что даже Тренеру стало не по себе. А рыжий шагал, всё порываясь взять из её рук сумку, но пока безуспешно. Валькирия как Титаник шла вперед, и только при взгляде на своего мужчину её лицо смягчалось и становилось почти красивым.

В кафе заскочила миниатюрная брюнеточка. Прям конфетка – ножки, глазки. Огонь! За её спиной возвышался огромного роста русый парень с недовольным угрюмым лицом, и второй – красивый, широкоплечий пижон.

\- Я тоже соскучился, Угроза.

От этих слов здоровяка перекосило, но он смолчал.

\- И хотя от болтовни Габи в полете я устал больше, чем за всё время в Нью-Йорке, а твоя холодность ранит меня в самое сердце, я всё же признаюсь, что безумно рад тебя видеть.

Оба старательно делали вид, что рассматривают витрину с десертами.

\- Болтун ты, Ковбой, - какой-то непонятный рычащий акцент этому Угрозе очень даже подходил. А вот то, как мягко он прикоснулся к руке Ковбоя, пусть даже на одно маленькое мгновение, разрушало образ суровости и неприступности.

\- Габи, милая, может быть, в отеле закажем что-нибудь? Сейчас перебьешь аппетит дурной едой из аэропорта…

\- Ой, ладно, Соло, только не начинай опять лекцию о том, что еда это искусство.

Все трое вышли из кафе, но, судя по вдохновленному лицу, Ковбой Соло лекцию всё-таки начал.

Играла какая-то банальная рождественская песенка. И Тренер подумал о том, как вот-вот появится Рэй, потом они дойдут до машины, нужно будет включить печку посильнее и, пока Рэй не отогреется и не примется за сэндвичи, Тренер успеет его поцеловать пару раз. И, может, расскажет по дороге пару подсмотренных историй: почему-то Рэю нравилось слушать всякую такую чушь, которую нес Тренер. А Тренеру нравилось, как Рэймонд смотрит на него в эти минуты. За такие взгляды и мгновения он готов был, как Шехерезада, рассказывать тысячу и одну историю с утра до ночи.

Но, вполне может быть, что он просто старый, сентиментальный, влюбленный дурак. И это Тренера тоже более чем устраивало.

Когда, наконец, показалось время прибытия самолета Рэя, на телефон тут же пришла смс-ка: «Прилетели, скоро выйду». И Тренеру тотчас же захотелось закрыть глаза и так же, как Стив переполниться своим тихим счастьем. Высматривать, чуть не подпрыгивая, Рэймонда в толпе выходящих. И потом крикнуть: «Рэй!». Обнять, выглядеть влюбленным идиотом, пытаться забрать сумку, которую никто, безусловно, не отдаст, закатывать глаза, когда Рэй в очередной раз уткнется в телефон. Украдкой ласково сжать руку, прежде чем открыть дверцу машины.

За своими мечтами он почти проворонил появление Рэймонда, который шел не совсем оттуда, откуда Тренер ждал. И шел не один: с ним рядом был какой-то незнакомый высокий худой блондин. Прям вот блондин-блондин – белые волосы, чуть ли не как у альбиносов, при этом темные ресницы и брови. И почти прозрачные глаза – то ли серые, то ли голубые, не поймешь.

Они попрощались, пожали друг другу руки, и блондин прошагал мимо, коротко взглянув на Тренера и вежливо ему кивая. Тренер на автомате кивнул в ответ, совершенно не понимая, с кем это он поздоровался – таких среди знакомых Рэймонда он не видел.

\- Привет, - Рэй подошел и улыбнулся. – Спасибо, что встречаешь.

Тренер махнул рукой – мол, фигню не говори, за что тут благодарить, - ожидаемо не получил сумку и в отместку не стал украдкой пожимать руку, а нагло поцеловал прямо при всех. И понадеялся, что никто не заметил его смущения от собственной выходки.

Смутить этим Рэя не получилось. Тот усмехнулся, поправил очки и пошел за Тренером к машине.

\- Что за хлыщ с тобой был? – Тренеру не хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало как ревность, так что он продолжил: - Может, его подвезти надо?

\- Летели вместе. Интересный собеседник. Некто Дрейк – занимается антиквариатом, своя небольшая фирма в Уилтшире, - Рэймонд пожал плечами. – Я предложил насчет подбросить, но он отказался.

\- Ладно тогда, - Тренер открыл дверь, взял-таки у Рэя сумку и закинул её на заднее сиденье.

Когда он обернулся, то увидел того высокого блондина. Черное пальто казалось довольно легким для зимы, но мужику явно холодно не было. Он кого-то высматривал, и Тренер уже было подумал подойти и ещё раз предложить подвезти – не похоже, что тут кого-то такого встречала бы машина. Но внезапно на блондина налетел другой парень в странном темно-красном плаще, схватил в охапку, поцеловал, засмеялся, когда Дрейк поправил его круглые очки, чуть было не упавшие с носа, подставил голову, как большой кот, под взлохматившие и без того непослушные волосы пальцы. И вдруг оба исчезли, словно их не было. Просто взяли и исчезли.

\- Джеймс? – Рэй уже успел забраться в машину и смотрел на него через не до конца закрытую дверь.

Тренер снова посмотрел туда, где секунду назад стояли эти двое: налетел ветер, бросил пригоршню снега, люди ходили туда-сюда, кто-то крикнул кэб. Джеймс приподнял очки, потер глаза и помотал головой.

\- Ничего, показалось, - Тренер обошел машину, сел за руль и, наконец, поцеловал Рэя с толком и без спешки. – Соскучился, - он огладил скулы и бороду большими пальцами. – Я в «Принцессе» взял пару сэндвичей – можешь поесть, пока будем ехать.

\- Спасибо, - Рэй кивнул, но отодвигаться не собирался. – Я тоже соскучился. И проголодался.

Тренер заулыбался, явно чувствуя, что Рэймонд не только о еде говорил. И только тронулся, как его самым бессовестным образом подрезали: шикарная раритетная Бентли, сверкая черными полированными боками буквально в миллиметре от них вписалась на стоянку.

Нет, машина машиной, но что за наглый дебил там за рулем – его вообще водить учили? Тренер хотел было выйти и возмутиться, но тут дверь со стороны пассажира открылась, и на улицу вышел пухлый кудрявый блондинчик просто ангельской внешности. Он развел руками, потом сложил их в умоляющем жесте и улыбнулся так виновато, что Тренер махнул рукой. На водителя он даже и внимания не обратил: внезапно не хотелось уже ни ругаться, ни себе настроение портить, ни, тем более, Рэю.

\- Да бог с ним, - бормотнул Рэймонд, откусывая первый кусок от сэндвича, - поехали домой.

От вида такого уютного, жующего Рэя, от всех этих рождественских песенок, выпитого чая, подсмотренных картинок чужого счастья Тренеру было на душе легко-легко. Он кивнул, вырулил на дорогу и включил, наконец, печку посильнее, чтоб машина прогрелась достаточно и Рэй не мерз.

\- Есть планы на Рождество?

\- М? – Рэй прожевал и ответил: - Заеду к Микки, потом в «Принцессу», закончу дела и весь Сочельник свободен. Наверняка и Рождество тоже. Так что кроме тебя никаких планов. Посидим дома, много еды, много секса и сна. Можешь нарядить елку, если ещё не.

Тренер радостно покивал: его планы по всем пунктам совпадали с Рэем. Удивительная идиллия. Просто праздник какой-то.


End file.
